


Despising Love

by CoralChimaera



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, if it’s anyone else, if the object of my affections reads this, im going to gush about how beautiful she is, im gonna say ‘sike’, this is just me sad about my stupid gay crush and writing poetry for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralChimaera/pseuds/CoralChimaera
Summary: A study of adoration and sorrow.





	Despising Love

I despise love. Every time I think of her, or see her, or hear a melody I’ve heard her sing, my chest swells with aching affection, as though it may burst. My eyes burn, as though I wish to weep. Tears of the deepest sorrow or the most divine bliss, I could not say. Yet her beautiful visage haunts my mind, painting itself to my eyelids when I rest. Clinging to me, like the whispers of a memory long since past. Manifesting in my art, so angelic yet imperfect, hideous compared to its originator. Manifesting in song, in the lovely ballads she croons, though my voice does her no justice.  
So that is why I despise love, and I despise the fact her chiming laughter rings incessantly in my ears, and her kindness makes me weep, and the memory of her smile plagues me evermore.


End file.
